Twelve Years later
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: Percy went on a mission but dissapeard. what has happened to Annabeth? Read to find out. some TLO spoilers. T for some swearing. some Percabeth!
1. Prologue

Annabeth's POV

It has been almost two years since Percy defeated Kronos and became the Hero of Olympus, and I became the official architect of Olympus, which was almost done.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said as he walked over to me. I turned to him.

"Hey Percy."I replied.

"I'm getting ready to leave. I'll be back in about a month, okay?" He said, kissing me on the forehead. He

was going on a "quick" mission to round up about five children of the Big Three and was leaving today.

"Yea, and I have something to tell you when you get back, don't forget."I told him. I really wanted to tell him now, but I didn't know how. I was just hoping that this month would give me enough time to figure something out.

"And I have something to tell you, so don't forget either." He said laughing.

We spent the next hour or so saying goodbye to each other and right after lunch, with one final kiss, he hopped into his car and left. Little did I know it would be the last time I would kiss him.

Third Person POV

One month came and went and there was no sign of Percy. Annabeth stayed in her cabin and refused to come out. Campers had to force her to eat. She cried every day.

Seven and a half months after Percy disappeared Annabeth gave birth to twins.


	2. Home

Alice's POV

It was the last day of school before winter break and I was so excited to go home and have Christmas with my family. NOT! I try to avoid my home as much as possible. Why, you ask? Well it's because of my dad, well _step-father_. He is a very…unkind person. His name is George Hammens, he's about six foot two, blond balding hair, a gut, and for the most part is drunken 95% of the time. My mom however is very sweet and kind, which makes me question why she married such a jerk. Her name was Annabeth Chase. My brother, who has the weirdest name ever, is Perseus, he's about five foot nine, athletically built, has ADHD and dyslexia, blond hair, and for some weird reason sea green eyes. What's weird is he's the only one in the family that does and he's 12.

Where are my manners my name is Alice Chase, I'm five foot three, black hair, again only one in the family that has that, grey eyes, very smart, and I have ADHD and Dyslexia as well, and I'm 12.

I was sitting there just finishing my last exam until finals as the bell rang and we all grabbed our stuff and sprinted out the door. I went to my locker to put things away and grab things I would need for break when my best friend, Stephanie, came over to me.

"Hey Alice, how did it go?" she asked. She knew I was Dyslexic and that I have a hard time with tests.

"Oh probably the usual, a C at best. You?"

"Uh I think I did alright. Do you have any plans for break?" she asked as we started walking towards the exit to go home.

"No just the usual stay at home Christmas." I said looking down. I already knew she was going on a ski trip to Maine. She asked my mom if I could go but sadly I couldn't.

"Hey Stephanie, Alice!" my brother Perseus, Percy for short called from behind.

"Hey Percy. What's up?" I asked.

"H-h-hi P-percy." Stephanie stuttered. It was obvious she liked my brother but he was too dense to realize it.

"Tell mom I'm spending the night at Trevor's and I'll be home around noon tomorrow, okay?" he asked.

"Yea, sure." I said and he bolted over to Trevor.

When we reached the bus' Stephanie got on hers' and I waved goodbye as it pulled away and I started walking home. I only lived about three blocks from school. It was a pretty uneventful walk home. I mean there were little kids out playing in the snow making snow angels, forts, snowball fights, you know the usual.

When I got home and walked in the door the first thing I heard was, "Hey get me a beer!" my step-dad called from the living room. I was so not in the mood for this.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself?" I shouted at him as I walked to my room.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, I am your father and you will respect me and do as I say." He said.

"HA! You're not my dad." I said as I slammed my door shut and locked it. I walked over to my desk and put my backpack on it then went to my bed, pulling my I-pod from the charger, lied down stuck the headphones in my ears and turned it on. I soon found myself asleep.

As I opened my eyes and took the headphones out I heard yelling. This is all that…pig ever does to my mom. He yells and complains to her about everything, and, unknown to my mom, we, my brother and I, know that he hits her. Hell he pulls his pistol on me and Percy when we do something wrong all the time.

"…Disrespected me for the last time woman!" he yelled and then I heard the unmistakable sound of him slapping my mom.

"Look I'm sure that she's sorry. I'll talk to her about it." My mom said. A few seconds later she knocked on my door. "Alice, honey, can I come in?"

"Yea, hold on a sec." I answered as I got off my bed and unlocked my door.

She came in and we sat back down on my bed.

"Ali go apologize to him, please?" she asked. And I probably did the stupidest thing ever.

"No. He's a selfish, ungrateful asshole, pardon my language, I will not apologize for not getting him a beer."

"For me?"

"Fine but tell me who my real dad is. Don't avoid it like last time, I'm smart enough to know he's not him." I said pointing towards my door. I looked at my mom and I could see that it was still a touchy subject with her. Ever since we were little we had always asked my mom who our dad was but she never answered us.

"When I'm ready to, I will sweetie. But now isn't the time."She said as a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry mom, I just want to know. That's all." I said hugging her.

"It's okay."

"Oh and Percy's at Trevor's and will be home around noon." I told her.

"Alright, well I had better start dinner. I love you." She said as she got up, bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. And she walked out of the room.

Dinner that night was actually one of the better ones we've had in a while, mostly because Percy, our resident "comic" wasn't here. We had ham, corn and mashed potatoes. Mom and I sat at the table while _he _sat on the couch watching wrestling. After dinner and I helped mom with the dishes I went back to my room and turned on the small T.V. I was _allowed_ to have in there. I watched T.V. until I passed out with it on, my last thoughts being, _this is gonna be a long two weeks _and _who is my dad?_

**So how was it? R&R Please and Thank you.**


	3. Awakening

Percy's POV

I don't really know what had happened but one minute I was driving back to camp with the new demigods when something happened and the next thing I know I'm was in total blackness, until now.

I started to wake up but the light was so bright I immediately closed them. I heard some people talking.

"Alright, we can't support him anymore. It's been twelve years, he won't wake up and no one has come forth to tell us who he is." A female voice said.

"Ughhh." I groaned.

"Did you hear that?" a male voice said. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time, and saw where I was.

Just as I expected I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up but the female doctor stopped me.

"You need to rest."She said as she waved a mini-flashlight in my eyes.

"No. I must get back. I need to go." I told her.

"Sir, do you know who you are? What happened?"The man asked.

"Yea, I'm Percy Jackson, and what do you mean 'what happened?'" I said, ignoring the woman who was trying to push me down.

"Mr. Jackson, you were in a terrible accident. You were the only survivor. You've been in a coma for almost twelve years." He said.

My heart sank. It's been twelve years, that means I'm…thirty or so. They probably think I'm dead. Annabeth…oh gods. Is she alive? What was it she wanted to tell me? And then I remembered what I wanted to do when I got back.

"Can I get some water?" I asked suddenly realizing how thirsty and weak I was. I few seconds after the woman left she came back with a cup of water. I gulped it down.

"Now, where are my clothes, the ones I came in with?" I asked forcefully.

"Here, we've been holding them for you." The man said pulling out a set of clothes in a zip-lock bag. They we're covered in blood. I quickly opened it and pulled out my pants and tore through my pockets, and that's when I felt it. The small box that held a ring, the one I was going to propose to her with.

"Do you have any fresh clothes?" I asked.

"You are not going anywhere. You just came out of a coma, you need to rest and rehabilitate." The woman said.

"No! I am leaving." I said and I pulled on my old clothes, even if they were covered in blood, pushed the doctors out of the way and stumbled out of the room. I went to the nearest water cooler and got another cup of water, this time however I splashed myself with it. I felt like I was back to normal. I took a second to take it in, and remember where I was. _Okay_ _think Percy think. I was in Washington, near the coast._ That was it I had to get to the ocean. I ran out of the hospital and onto the main street. It was dark out. _Good nobody will notice my blood stained clothes_. I thought. Apparently the hospital I was at was only a couple of miles from the beach.

As I neared a pier I heard sirens getting closer and closer so I started to run. I got to the railing at the end and was about to jump over when a man from behind started yelling at me through a megaphone.

"Stop, you don't need to kill yourself. It's not the answer." He said. I just turned and looked at him and said.

"I'm not killing myself." I said and I jumped backwards and fell about fifty feet to the water. I was immediately greeted by a hippocampus, and not just any hippocampus, it was a giant one, rainbow.

"Hey rainbow, can you take me to camp?" I asked and he nodded so I got on his back and fell asleep.

I woke up just as we were nearing the beach at camp. I said my thanks to rainbow and swam to shore. I walked up onto the beach, it looked to be around noon, and I saw half-blood hill. There was Thalias' pine and Peleus.(sp?). I walked up the hill and when I got to the top I stopped and looked around.

It was pretty much the same as I remember it. The cabins were no longer in a U shape but an complete rectangle, and they seemed bigger. I saw the archery range, the rock wall, the lake, the bi-. But my thoughts were interrupted when a couple of campers started talking to me.

"Hey who are you?" a girl asked, who was clearly a daughter of Athena. There were also two sons of Apollo.

"I need to speak with Chiron." I told them.

"I said 'Who are you?'" she asked again. And when I didn't answer they attacked me. I quickly, and to my amazement, pulled Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. They were trained well but I disarmed them fairly quickly. And walked passed them and toward the big house. As I neared it I saw, as usual, Chiron and Mr. D playing Pinochle.

"Hello Chiron." I said. He turned around to face me and his jaw dropped. Apparently the three kids followed me.

"Chiron Who is he?" The same girl asked.

"Is-is it really you?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. A tear streaked down his cheeks as he hugged me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Perry Johnson back from the dead. Again." Mr. D said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mr. D? My name is Percy Jackson."I said correcting him. He just waved his hand dismissively. Behind me the three kids gasped.

"We're so sorry, we-we didn't know it was you. We thought you were dead." One of the boys said.

"That's alright, you didn't know." I said to them, "Umm, Chiron you wouldn't happen to have any food and some clothes I could barrow, or know where Annabeth is at would you?"

"Percy why don't you eat and change then tell me what happened and then I will tell you where she is." He said.

So for the next hour I changed and ate, sacrificing some food to Poseidon, and told Chiron what happened. And then Chiron told me where to find Annabeth but that she basically stopped talking to anyone from camp years ago. He gave me some money and keys to a car that had been bought and used for getting around in small numbers without having to use the van. It was just a comfy 2016 black Toyota Corolla.

I input the address into the onboard GPS system and was on my way. I made my way through New York City and looked at what had changed. Not much had, most of it was the same. The main difference was the names of some of the stores. I drove out of downtown and though Manhattan to Allensdale (Made it up). It took about three hours but I finally got to a nice looking house at the end of a street in a small neighborhood.

There was a decent sized white house with a porch and two chairs and a swinging bench. There were bikes in the yard. _Wait, bikes. Children's bikes._ And that's when it hit me. I've been gone for twelve years, she's moved on, she has a family. Well I guess I could at least say 'hello'.

I walked up to the door and knocked twice. I waited a few seconds and a little girl with black hair and grey eyes opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is your mother home?"I asked with a grin.

"Mom, there's someone at the door for you!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Coming sweetie!" a voice I knew all too well yelled back.


	4. Who is this?

Alice's POV

It had been a week since Winter break had started and I was just woken up by Percy, who had just gotten home from Jason's'.

"Alice! Wake up! It's noon!" He shouted in my ear.

"I'm up. I'm up." I groaned to him. A few seconds later I heard the door shut and climbed out of bed and changed out of my pajamas, which was just an oversized t-shirt and short-shorts. I went and took a shower.

After my shower I put on a graphic-tee and a pair of jeans. And walked into the kitchen where my mom had made hot-dogs for lunch, well my breakfast. I ate in silence. I had just finished cleaning my plate and setting it off to the side to dry when I looked at the clock, 1:32.

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it."I said as I walked to the door.

I opened it and there was a man there. He looked around thirty or so, he was about six foot three, black hair, sea green eyes. He had a button down green shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is your mother home?" he asked and smiled. I don't know why, even though I didn't know him, I called for my mom.

"Mom, there's someone at the door for you." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Coming sweetie." She called back.

I stood there studying him for a few seconds before I heard glass shattering behind me. I turned to see my mom staring at the man and a broken plate on the floor.

"Y-y-you can't be here! You can't! You died! You're dead!" she screamed at the man.

"Hey Wise Girl, how ya doin?" The man asked as he opened the door.

"Hey mom what's going on? Why are you screaming?" Percy asked as he walked out of his room.

"Yea why are you screaming woman?" George asked as he too walked into the hall, "OW! What the? Clean this up." He ordered my mom and when she didn't respond he smacked her and said, "Now."

I'm not sure what happened but as my mom fell to the ground the black haired man suddenly became enraged and charged George, who pulled his pistol and aimed it at him. He fired three shots, all of which hit, but for some strange reason the man kept going. He disarmed George and pinned him against the wall of the hallway.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again or you will regret it." The man said pushing George up off the floor.

My mom suddenly came back to her senses and yelled at the man, "PERSEUS JACKSON PUT HIM DOWN, NOW!"

"No! He will not tou-"He started.

"NO EXCUSES! PUT. HIM. DOWN." My mom screamed at him.

He stood there for a second before he said, "Fine." And George dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"Mom do you know him?" Percy and I asked.

"Yes but for now go pack your clothes and anything you're going to want for about a week."She said, her voice wavering as though she was about to cry.

We did as we were told. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started throwing clothes in. once it was sufficiently stuffed with clothes I grabbed my I-pod and walked out of my room and what I saw was extremely shocking; my mom was kissing this man that had nearly killed my step-dad. I coughed and they broke apart.

"Umm?" I asked pointing between them.

"I'll tell you when we get to my old home." She said nodding to the man, who seemed to understand. Just then Percy came out of his room ready to go.

"Annabeth aren't you going to get your stuff?" the man asked.

"Oh right." She said as she went to her room to pack.

It was, to say the least very awkward between the three of us.

"Umm, what should we call you?" I asked the man.

"Hmm, I guess for now you can call me Mr. Jackson." He replied as my mother came out of her room with her things.

We were walking out the door when my mom suddenly stopped, turned around and walked back into the house.

Annabeth's Pov.

As we were walking to Percy's car I suddenly had an idea and rushed back in to the house. I walked over to George, taking off my wedding ring, and through it on his lap. I then went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear George,_

_You have hit me and threatened my children for the last time. You have a week to grab you crap and get out. If you aren't gone by the I will have Percy, the man who almost killed you, kick you out._

_Sign, your _former_ wife,_

_Annabeth _Chase

I left the note on his lap and exited the house with a smile on my face.

Alice's POV

She came out a few seconds later and I think we all had a confused look on our faces because she just held up her left hand, and where her wedding band was, was now bare.

We walked to Mr. Jackson's car. It was pretty nice. He opened the door for my mom, who smiled and got in. He closed the door and grabbed her suitcase.

"Here let me get those for you." He said to me and Percy. He took our stuff and put them in the trunk as we got in then he got in himself.

"Mom where are we going?" Percy asked.

"You'll see Percy." She replied and somehow she knew the man was going to ask something because she said, "Not now Seaweed Brain." And then we were off.

About an hour later Mr. Jackson started talking.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Do…you think we could stop by my mom's place, I haven't exactly told her yet." He asked.

"You haven't told her yet!? You're going to give her a heart attack Percy." My mom screamed at him, "And yes, we can."

So about twenty minutes later and a trip into Manhattan we came to an apartment building. We all got out and went inside. We climbed the stairs to the third floor and knocked on a door. A few seconds later a woman in her forties or fifties opened the door. She had brown hair and eyes, an apron over a flowery dress. As soon as she saw Mr. Jackson she dropped the plate of food she was holding.

"Hey mom, how are you?" He asked giving her a hug. She started crying. As soon as they broke apart she started yelling for someone in the back of the apartment.

"Paul! Paul! Come quick!" she yelled.

"Sally what wrong?" he asked running from the back room.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Mr. Jackson asked the man. He looked about the same age as Sally, and was wearing a black polo and jeans.

"P-percy?" he asked. Mr. Jackson just nodded. And then they hugged. And invited us in.

For the next hour Mrs. Blofis served us some blue cookies, weird, and Mr. Jackson explained where he was for the last twelve years. Apparently he was in a coma after a terrible accident and was the only survivor. With one last hug and kiss from his parents we left to go to mom's old home.

The rest of the ride was quiet and after about two hours, thank you New York traffic, we came to a hill in the middle of nowhere.

"Mom there's nothing here."Percy said.

"You haven't told them?" Mr. Jackson asked my mom.

"No, I was planning on it this summer." She replied as Mr. Jackson got our stuff out of the trunk and we started walking up the hill, until my mom stopped us.

"Alice, Percy do you guys know of the Greek gods?" she asked and we nodded, "Well they are real and so is everything else monsters, the myths, everything."

"Hypothetically speaking, if they really do exist, what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"Everything, since you are, after all, children of two of the most powerful demigods of the century." She said.

"WHAT! Wait? Does this mean, what I think it means?" Mr. Jackson asked. My mom somehow knew what he was talking about and she nodded. "Then that means these kids-"he pointed to me and Percy, "Are mine?" he asked. I whipped my head to my mom and she was nodding.

"Mom, is he really our dad?" Percy asked. My mom just nodded.

I saw a flurry of emotions pass over Mr. Jacksons' face, Happiness, sadness, disappointment and so many more, then nothing. His face just stopped showing any emotion at all.

"I-I have to go think." He said as he went toward the beach. My mom immediately dropped to the ground and began crying.

Suddenly a man with furry legs came over.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? "He asked kneeling next to my mom. Ok seriously confused now, I thought.

"You just told him, didn't you?" she only nodded so he continued, "I feel what he's going through Annabeth, he's happy that he has children, but he's more upset and disappointed that he couldn't be there to help raise them, to be with them when they needed a dad. The best thing you can do now is to go talk to him." He concluded.

After a few minutes my mom got up and said, "Grover, take care of my kids and give them a tour. I'll go talk to Percy." She said as she walked off in the same direction.


	5. Where are we going?

Annabeth's POV

I made my way to the beach that I knew he would be at. I was thinking of what I was going to say to him. Playing different scenarios of how he would react in my head.

I stepped onto the beach and I saw him sitting there in the sand just staring out at the waves, thinking, just as he always used to. And then I noticed tears streaking down his cheek, and walked over to him.

"Are they really my kids? Is that what you wanted to tell me when I got back?"He asked not even looking away from the waves.

"Yes, they really are yours. I just didn't know how to tell you before." I said as I sat down next to him and started crying.

We just sat there for, I have no idea how long. When the sun started to set, he finally spoke again.

"So what are they like? The girl, Alice, right, she has my hair and Percy has my eyes."

"They may not notice it yet but they are so much like you its unbelievable. Percy is just as popular with the girls as you were when we were in high school and just as oblivious. His favorite color is green. Alice, well, she's more like me, but still in a lot of ways she's like you. She's stubborn and thinks almost everything through and has a smart comeback to just about anything." I told him.

"Wow, they do sound like us." He said with a chuckle and finally looking at me.

"So, um, what was it you wanted to tell me when you left?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure that matters anymore." He said, sadness spreading across his face.

"And why would it not matter?" I asked. He didn't answer so I continued. "Tell me Percy." I asked pulling his face to look me in the eyes.

He finally caved and said, "Well I was going to do this," He said pulling me to my feet as he pulled out a small black box and then kneeling. _Oh my gods he was going to propose to me_, I thought, feeling the tears streak down my face. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" He asked.

I put my hands over my mouth, shocked that he was still doing this. I looked at him and saw that his face looked worried and I realized I hadn't responded yet.

I fell to my knees, putting my arms around his neck, and kissed him. When we finally broke apart a few minutes later I just stared at him.

"So, should I take that as a yes?" he asked. I nodded and he slid the ring onto my finger. It was gorgeous. I was a pink coral band with a decent sized diamond with five small emeralds accenting it. I kissed him again but a few seconds later we broke apart when someone behind me cleared their throat.

"Percy, my son." Poseidon said as he walked out of the water and, never have I seen a god do this, hugged him.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Percy asked.

"Much better now that you are back. Where were you?" he asked his son. So for the next ten minutes Percy told his father what had happened to him. While they were talking something occurred to me and I just blurted it out.

"Percy what are you going to do about a job?" I asked.

"Umm, well I hadn't really thought of that, but now that you mention it I guess I'll need to find one, huh?" He said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh there is no need to worry about that son. I will gladly offer you a job to help me for say… a couple of weeks every few months and in times of emergency and I'll even pay you in mortal money. What do you say?" Poseidon asked.

Wow he was being very generous; Percy would have to be a complete moron to pass this up. I mean yes, he's stupid sometimes but not that stupid.

"That would be great dad, thanks." Percy said, his smile getting wider, if possible.

"I also have some gifts for my grandchildren." Poseidon said and two bracelets, a watch and a pen appeared in his hand. "The watch and this bracelet are shields," he said handing the watch and one of the bracelets to me and Percy, "and the pen and other bracelet are swords. The pens' name is Wavebreaker, and the bracelet is Undertow." He said and with a final hug to each of us he walked back into the ocean.

"Well, that was different." Percy said with a small chuckle, "There's just one thing I want to know, why did you marry that gods awful man?" he asked.

"The same reason your mother married Gabe." Was my simple reply.

He was about to say something but then the dinner horn sounded in the distance and he decided against it. We silently agreed to head back, hands laced together.

We approached the dining pavilion and there, sitting at table eight, were the hunters of Artemis. I quickly found Thalia and rushed over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Thalia, it's so great to see you again. You haven't changed at all." I said as she turned around.

"Well, duh, I am immortal you know." She said hugging me, "So is there a reason I haven't heard from you in almost ten years?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was kinda busy raising my kids." I replied.

"Hey Thalia." Percy said as he walked up behind me. I saw Thalia's face go from shock and surprise to confusion and finally anger, this isn't going to be good.

"You! You have the nerve to show up now, after twelve freaking years! Do you have any idea what you put us through? What you put her though? Do you?" She ranted.

"Look, I didn't have a choice. I was-" he started but Thalia cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Jackson! I bet you were off with some other woman and have other kids with her! I bet the only reason you're here is because she kicked your sorry ass out!" she shouted at him, and that's when Percy snapped.

"I was _NOT_ with another woman! I was in a freaking coma for twelve years! Besides why would I be with anyone else besides Annabeth? I gave up immortality for _HER_! I held up the sky for _HER_! How dare you accuse me of something like that! Ugh, I can't be here anymore, I'll be in my cabin." He finished and before he walked away he kissed me on the cheek.

Thalia just stood there looking, mouth open in awe. I started to look around and noticed that everyone was staring at us. I gave one more glance and one to my kids before I grabbed two plates of food and went off to the Poseidon cabin.

Alice's POV

Dinner had just ended and I was still wondering about what my…dad, I guess, had yelled at the girl with black hair. I went over to Percy to talk to him about it.

"Hey Percy, do you know what umm… dad was talking about before?"

"I'm dumber than you, how would I know? Maybe we could ask Chiron?"He suggested. I nodded and we walked over to Chiron, even though everyone else seemed to be going to their cabin.

"Umm, Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes, children?" he asked.

"What did he mean at the beginning of dinner?" Percy asked.

"Oh, well it's a very well known story around here. Percy, your father, was a general in the Second Titan War, and so was your mother. After the war was over the gods decided that he was deserving of immortality. Your father declined their offer, which greatly enraged them, which I might add that he has a special talent for doing, and instead asked that all the children of all the gods be recognized here at camp and that all demigods are claimed by the time they are thirteen. As far as holding the sky, when your parents were thirteen your mother was kidnapped by a Manticore and taken hostage by the Titan General, Atlas, whose punishment is to hold the sky. A quest was assigned and your father, although he wasn't allowed to, went with those who were allowed to go, and to save her he had to bare the weight of the sky, thus leaving him with a permanent scar, the grey streak in his hair." He explained. I don't know about Percy but my mouth was hanging open and I was completely bewildered. My dad sounded amazing.

"Can I ask something else?" Percy asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What is it?"Chiron asked.

"Is…is he always so easy to anger?" he asked and I'm pretty sure he was wondering because George got angry to and it wasn't always good.

"No, Percy, your father is usually the kindest person in this entire camp. He is kind, compassionate, and caring, especially when it comes to the ones that he loves. And that is mostly due to his fatal flaw; He will let the world end to save a friend." He explained. Wow that was deep.

"So, he isn't always like that?" I asked.

"No, Alice, he isn't. Thalia just hit a raw nerve with him that's all." He said, "Now where to put you? You can sleep in the Hermes cabin or here in the Big house, which do you want?" he asked.

"Why can't we sleep with our parents?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was going to let them have the night alone to…catch up. Oh, and a piece of advice, if you want to stay in the Hermes cabin; keep your stuff close at all times." He said.

Percy and I looked at each other, then back at Chiron and said, "Big house."

And so that's where we stayed. We grabbed our things and brought them upstairs to the room we would be sharing. We got changed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I realized how tired I was and fell asleep.

Stephanie's POV

"Don't forget honey, we're leaving at four tomorrow morning so you need to be up by three." My dad said to me as he and my mom went upstairs for bed. It was only 6:19, but like my dad said we were leaving early. I walked over to the T.V. and turned it on, and since my parents don't believe in cartoons or cable, the best thing on was the news. As soon as I turned it on there was a picture of Alice's house and a report.

"_Earlier today Annabeth Hammens and her two children, Perseus and Alice, were kidnapped. Here's a video from earlier today with their step-father, George Hammens."_ And it cut to a video.

"MOM! DAD! GET DOWN HERE, QUICK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Seconds later I heard my parents scrambling down the stairs.

"Honey what's wrong?" my mom asked me when she got into the living room, I just pointed at the T.V. the video just started playing.

"_Hello Mr. Hammens." _

"_Hi."_

"_Do you remember what happened? Could you tell us?"_

"_Well it was just a normal weekend I guess. I was sitting on the couch, watching the football game when there was a knock at the door. My step-daughter, Alice, went to get it. She called for her my wife and then I heard something shatter so I went to see what was wrong. As soon as I entered the hall I was pinned against the wall by my throat, by a man about my height with black hair and green eyes, wearing a button down shirt and jeans, barely able to breathe. The last thing I remember was my wife screaming at him to put me down. But the only thing that troubles me is that she knew his name; Perseus Jackson."_

"_Well there you have it folks. A man's family has been taken, so if you have any idea where they may be call the number at the bottom of the screen. And now back to you James."_

They went back to the station.

"_Thank you, Lauren. Now we have a little information about the man who kidnapped them. Perseus Jackson was a troubled child. At age twelve he was part of a nationwide manhunt for the kidnapping of his own mother, and the number one suspect in the murder of his own step-father, Gabriel Ugliano. At thirteen he blew up his school. At age fourteen he set a girl on fire, which died at the scene, and at age eighteen he disappeared. Well that wraps up this evenings news, thank you for watching. See you all tomorrow night."_

The screen faded and my dad turned the T.V. off. I hadn't realized it until my mom brushed my cheeks, but I was crying. My best friend had been kidnapped. There was only one thing that went through my mind for the next week:

_I hope she's safe._


	6. Camp and Return

Alice's POV

WOW!! Camp was AWSOME!!! It was the most fun I have ever had! I got to meet some great friends, learn about my dad, got a weapon and learned to use it and met my godly grandparents.

I learned so much about my dad. I learned that he was the best swordfighter in the last century, he actually _cared_ for my mom, unlike a certain asshole, he would do anything for her, he, after a couple of days, accepted us as his children and treated us as such, that his dad, my grandpa, was Poseidon, and that he had a half-brother named Tyson who was the general of the Cyclops army, and that he was nearly invulnerable, which explains why he wasn't hurt by the bullets, because he bathed in the River Styx and was one of three people in the last _TWO THOUSAND YEARS_ to survive it. My dad was amazing.

Friday, even though it was brief, we got to meet our grandparents.

_Flashback_

_I was at the arena with my brother getting a private sword lesson from my dad._

"_And this is the first move I ever learned here at camp." My dad said as he demonstrated on Percy, whose sword clanged to the ground when my dad twisted his sword, which I learned was named Riptide, around Percy's._

"_Wow!" I said as I stared in amazement. _

_We both practiced, our dad pointing out what we could do better at, for almost half an hour. He looked at his watch, which was also a shield, and a smile crept onto his face._

"_Come on there's a couple of people I want you to meet. Go take a shower and meet me at the dining pavilion." He said walking out, probably to take a shower himself. _

_After we had caught out breath we went to the Big house to grab fresh clothes and then went down to the shower/bathrooms. _

_I finished in about twenty minutes, and thanks to my dad telling us how to stay dry I no longer needed a hairdryer, and then I changed my clothes. I walked outside and waited for Percy, which wasn't long, and then we made our way back to the Big house and put our dirty clothes away and marched over to the dining pavilion._

_As we approached there was a man, who looked an awful lot like my dad, and a woman, who had the same grey eyes as my mom, talking to my mom and dad. As we got closer I could hear that the woman wasn't happy._

"_How could…how could you have children with _that_." She said pointing a finger at my dad._

"_Mother stop calling him that, please. I had children with him because I love him." My mom said._

"_Besides, what's wrong with my son? He treats her like a queen, I don't think you could find anyone better." The man said with a smile on his face._

"_Mom. Dad." I said when we got close enough._

_I ran up and gave my dad a hug and Percy hugged mom. We I broke apart from my dad I turned to the man and woman. The man had black hair and sea green eyes, wrinkles around his eyes from smiling, and wore a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, and had a great tan. The woman had black hair and grey eyes, wore a white blouse and black slacks, and seemed to be studying Percy and me._

"_Mom, Dad, who are they?" I asked pointing at them._

"_Kids meet your grandparents, Poseidon and Athena." My dad said._

"_Wait, the Poseidon and the Athena?"I asked._

"_Well, at least she isn't as stupid as your son Kelp Face." Athena said._

"_Hey I'm not that stupid." My dad protested._

"_Didn't you two have some kind of fight or something?" Percy asked. _Wow a smart question came from him_, I thought._

"_Yes, and we'll talk about that later honey." My mom said. _

"_How do you like my gifts?" Poseidon asked._

"_I love them. They are just my style." I said and he smiled._

"_The watch is awesome, and I love my swords name. It just screams "don't mess with me."" My brother said._

"_What you already gave them gifts? Well I suppose I should give them gifts as well." She said and suddenly there were two Yankee baseball hats, one in each hand. We accepted them. We must have had a confused look on our faces because she said, "Put them on, they turn you invisible."_

_I looked at it skeptically then put it on and I turned invisible just like she said._

"_Wow, this is so COOL!" Percy said. Everyone laughed at him and he blushed in embarrassment. _

"_Well unfortunately we have to get going. We'll see you again sometime." Athena said smiling at us. She took one more glance at my mom, then glared at my dad. Then she started glowing so bright I had to look away and when I looked back she was gone. Poseidon said his goodbyes and left as well._

_End Flashback._

We even played a game of Capture the Flag with the Hunters. Mom and Dad stayed near Percy and me to make sure we weren't hurt, well too bad anyway, since we had only been doing this for a week, and they were a little overprotective. Well even though we put up a good fight the Hunters won by a landslide.

Right now we were heading back home and Percy and I had just finished repacking our bags when my dad came in.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yup, just finished." I said.

"Okay then, hurry up." He said walking away.

We grabbed our stuff and left as well. We said goodbye to all of our new friends that I was looking forward to seeing again this summer. And we walked over the hill to the Corolla when I spotted another car.

"Hey, who's car is that?"I asked pointing to the car.

"I don't know." My dad said walking over to it. He pulled an envelope from the windshield, read it, then called us over.

"What's it say Percy?" my mom asked.

"It's a gift, from dad. To help get us around." He said putting our stuff in the trunk. It was an awesome car. It was a brand new Audi ZDR. It was black with leather interior and a Blue Ray player and mini T.V. in the ceiling. We weren't bored at all during the three hour drive home.

*time skip*

When we got home there was a police car in the driveway.

"Mom why are the police here?" I asked.

"I don't know honey. Let's find out." She said getting out.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm hungry. Do any of you guys want something, I'm going to McDonalds." Dad asked.

"Umm, yea can you just get me a black coffee." She said.

"Do you two want anything?" Dad asked turning to Percy and me.

"Yea, a cheeseburger no Pickles, fries and a coke. Please." I said.

"Uhh, just a large fry." Percy said.

"Alright, I'll be back in about ten minutes." He said as we got out of the car and drove off.

We walked up to our house, unlocked it, and walked in. As soon as we entered the house we were immediately swarmed by George and two cops.

"Oh thank God you're all okay." George said hugging my mom. _What the Hades underpants was he talking about, _I thought, _He is never this concerned for any of us._

"How did you get away? What did he do to you? Where is he?" Cop number one asked.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"The kidnapper." The second cop said.

"What kidnapper?" I asked.

"Perseus Jackson, the man with the black hair." George said.

We all looked at each other and started laughing. They were looking at us like we were crazy, and if we told them where we were they probably would throw us in the big soft room with a strait jacket.

"What's so funny." Dad asked, chuckling, as he walked in the house carrying the food.

"That's him! Arrest him!" George told the cops.

"Get against the wall, hands above your head." The cops said pulling their weapons. My dad put the food down and did what they said.

"What are you doing to my dad!?" I yelled at them.

"It's okay honey, let them do their job." He said as they patted him down, and removing his pen and wallet.

"You have the right to- wait what did you say?" the first cop asked turning to me.

"I asked 'what are you doing to my dad?' and he didn't kidnap us, we went on our own free will." I said.

"This guy is your dad? I thought he disappeared?" George asked.

"He did. He was in a coma for almost twelve years after an accident." My mom explained.

"Is this true? Did you really go with them on your own?" the second cop, who was restraining my dad, asked.

"Yea, we just said that, weren't you listening?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, then we can't arrest him. Sorry sir." He said releasing my dad.

"And as for you," my mom said turning on George, "I believe I told you to get out."

"No this is my house, you can't kick me out." George replied.

"Don't you remember, you signed the house over to me three years ago," My mom said pulling some papers from her purse, and handing them to George to read, "so, Percy can you take out this piece of trash?" she said snatching the papers back.

"With pleasure." Dad said slipping behind George and putting him into a headlock and dragging him to the door and throwing him out into the snow.

"Well, is that all officers?" my mom asked.

"Umm, yea. Have a nice day ma'am." They said as they left.

The rest of the day we spent as a family just watching different shows on T.V. and some movies. That night was one of my favorites because for the first time in my life I had a dad to kiss me goodnight.


	7. Back to School

Alice's POV

The next morning I woke up to my alarm blaring some Lady Gaga song. I looked over to my alarm, it was 6:39. I turned off the alarm, rubbed my eyes to wake up and slowly got out of bed. I went over to my dresser, picked out my clothes for the day and went to take a shower. Of course Percy was already in there and knowing him he's probably already done and just waiting for me to knock on the door so he can annoy me and make us almost late for school, again.

I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Yea, who is it?" My dad, unexpectedly, answered.

"Oh, sorry dad, when are you gonna finish? I need to get ready for school." I said.

"Um, five minutes okay?" he said.

"Alright." I said.

I stood there waiting for the five minutes, but when you have ADHD it feels like five hours. Anyway he came out dressed and dried off in the same clothes he had on yesterday, which was a t-shirt and jeans.

"Umm, why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh, well I don't have any other clothes so I'm going shopping today." He said and walked towards the kitchen.

I took my shower, brushed my hair, and got dressed. I was wearing a Three Days Grace band tee, skinny jeans and red converse. I went to my room, grabbed my bag and went to the kitchen. When I got there my dad and brother were already eating pancakes and bacon. Yum.

"Morning honey, how many do you want?" my mom asked.

"Two please." I said and for the next fifteen minutes I ate my syrup drenched pancakes and bacon. When I was done I looked at the clock, it was 7:28. Shit, I'm gonna be late.

"Mom can you give us a ride, we're gonna be late." I whined.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm not even ready. Percy can you take them?"

"Yea, sure, just tell me where to go." My dad said kissing my mom on the cheek, and with that the normal twenty minute walk turned into a five minute drive.

Stephanie's POV **(A/N: sorry if you don't like her POV but I won't do hers very often.)**

It's been a week since Alice was kidnapped. We didn't go on our trip to Maine but I didn't care much, I just wanted my friend to be okay. I had been crying almost the entire week. My parents say it will be good for me to get out of the house so they are sending me to school today, even though I still don't feel like moving.

*time skip*

So there I am getting off of the bus and walking towards the entrance when I hear a really loud car pulling up. I turn to see, as well as almost everyone else, a black sports car pull up. The windows were slightly tinted so I couldn't see who was in it.

A girl with black hair, that I knew so well, as well as a boy with blond hair got out of the car. Before the girl could even turn around I slammed into her hugging like a maniac.

"Alice! You're okay. I missed you so much." I said as we broke apart.

"Man this is getting old. You probably heard I was kidnapped, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well I wasn't, and there's someone I want you to meet." She said gesturing to the car, and the passenger widow rolled down to reveal a man in the driver's seat.

"Have a good day at school, Alice. Percy." The man in the driver's seat said.

"Thanks dad. This is my friend Stephanie." She said pointing to me.

"Hello Stephanie. Do you two want me to pick you up after school or not?" he asked Percy and Alice.

"Umm, sure."

"Oh and I almost forgot, your mom told me to give this to you." He said reaching into his wallet and pulling out a couple of fives, and handing one to Percy and Alice.

"Thanks dad." They said.

"Alright now don't get into any trouble." He warned with a grin on his face and drove off.

Alice's POV

"Alice?" Stephanie asked.

"Hmmm"

"Why did you keep calling that guy your dad?"

"Because he is." I responded.

"That wasn't George."

"I never said he was. I just said he was my dad. As in my real dad." I said as we got to my locker.

"Wait, you mean he was your bi- bio- biolo-biological father?"

"Duh, I just said that." I said slamming my locker.

"Wait I- I thought he was dead?" she asked as we started towards homeroom.

"Nope. Just a coma." I said.

"So then where have you been for the last week?"

"My mom's old home." I told her, I mean it's not like I could tell her I was at a camp for children of the gods.

"Sounds boring." She said as we got into the classroom.

"Oh, not really. They live on a huge farm right next to the beach."I said, which was partially true. Camp did have a farm and was on the beach.

RING!RING!RING!

"Okay class we're gonna go around the room and I want you to say the favorite present you got for Christmas." The teacher said as she took attendance. Some kids said they got new videogames, others, mostly those spoiled, preppy girls, said new Gucci bags or clothes. And then it was my turn.

"Alice, what was your favorite present?" the teacher asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Was it the bracelets I got, the fact that I no longer had to put up with George. Then it hit me.

"I found out my dad was alive." I said with a huge smile on my face, and everyone gasped. They all knew that my dad was supposedly dead since I've known most of them since kindergarten.

"Well that sounds like an amazing gift." My teacher, Mrs. Jones, said.

*Time skip*

It was lunch time and I was sitting with my friends and my brother. We were eating that crappy school lunch, you know the kind where you're not sure if it's edible. _Note to self: Remember to pack lunch from now on,_ I thought.

We were eating our food, or trying to, when my old nemesis, Hanna Engle, came over with her friends. Let me tell you a little bit about her. She's one of those girls who acts and dresses in a way that you just know that she'll be working on a street corner when she's older, as well as most of the people she hangs out with. Today she was wearing, even though it was like 17 degrees outside, a body fitting spaghetti strap top, clearly trying to show everyone that she was more _developed_ than your normal 13 year old girl, and a black mini-skirt.

"Hey, losers." She said taking my unopened milk carton and drinking it.

"What do you want, _Hanna?_" I asked though gritting teeth.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering how our resident retards with no daddy were doing." She said as she, and her slutty friends, laughed.

"I'm pretty sure we've been through this, we're dyslexic, but I guess you're too stupid to remember that far back." I snapped at her. She made the very mature response of throwing the rest of the milk she had been drinking on me and walked away, she and her friends swaying their hips and making all the boys stare at them and laughing at me.

"She really gets on my nerves." I said.

"Yea well, there isn't much we can do. But just think about it when you're doing something productive with your life she'll be loaded with STD's from all the sex. " Jessica, one of my other friends, said, and we all started cracking up.

"Yea I guess you're right. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said getting up and heading for the bathroom to clean myself up.

The rest of the day was better but I smelled like rotten milk for the last hour of school. The final bell just rung and I was walking to my locker with Stephanie.

"Hey Alice, can your dad give me a ride home?" she asked.

"I'll ask him but why don't you just ride the bus like usual?"

"Don't you remember? Hanna rides my bus." She said as we left the building, and meeting up with Percy.

"Oh, yea sure." I said. I looked for my dads' car and spotted it four cars down. We walked over to it.

"Hey dad! Can you give Stephanie a ride home?" I asked.

"Yea, I don't mind, but why do you smell like rotten milk?" he asked taking a whiff of air.

"I spilled my milk at lunch." I said.

"Okay. So Stephanie, you remind me of someone I used to know. What's your dad's name?" my dad asked as we started towards Stephanie's home.

"Umm, Travis. Travis Stoll." She said.

"Why does that matter dad?" Percy asked.

"Oh, well let's just say he owes me something." My dad said with a playful smile on his face.

We drove for about ten minutes, weaving between the traffic and different streets, but we finally made it to Stephanie's home. She was blushing the whole way because she had to sit next to Percy.

"Alright let's go say hi." My dad said as he turned the car off and stepped out. We walked over to the door, Stephanie unlocked it and we stepped inside.

"Dad, I'm home!" She called throughout the house.

"Coming honey!" her dad called from upstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw my dad and just stared.

"S'up Travis? How ya been?" my dad asked.

"Heh, so the report was true. You really are back from the dead." He said as he gave my dad a hug.

"Oh and you know what I remembered?" my dad asked.

"Uhh, you don't mean."

"Yup, now pay up."

"Uhh, well you see I don't have any on me right now." He said.

"Umm, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry honey. Travis here just owes me some money from a bet we made when I was younger." My dad said.

"What kind of bet?" Percy asked.

"Well I wasn't sure at the time but before I left your mom was acting strange so I made a bet with Travis on why she was acting like that. I bet that she was pregnant and he said she was just mad at me. I won, but don't tell your mom I was gambling." He explained.

"You bet on our mom being pregnant?" I blurted out. My dad just shrugged it off.

"So who's her mom? Is it Julie?" my dad asked.

"Yea, we got married a few months after we turned eighteen."

"Does she?" my dad asked. I think he was implying if she knew about the gods.

"No, not yet, but soon." He said.

We spent about an hour there, Percy and I played with Stephanie, and my dad and Mr. Stoll talked about stuff that I'm not quite sure of. We left around 4:30.

That night my parents were arguing.

"Mom, dad, why are you arguing?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well your dad wants to cook dinner." Mom said.

"Hey if you remember I was a better cook than you were." My dad said which made my mom grunt in anger. My dad finally convinced my mom to let him cook. He made the most delicious lasagna I have ever had. Even as I'm writing this I want more, and I'm already full. Dad was right; he is a great cook.

That night as I put on my oversized shirt and short-shorts I thought my life would be perfect.

_I just didn't realize how wrong I was._

**(A/N: in case you're wondering who Julie is, she is a daughter of Nyx.)**


	8. Oh crap

Percy's POV

It's been three years since Alice and I met our dad, kicked out _him_, and learned of the world of the Greek gods. My mom and dad got married that summer. **(I will do a story on this later.)** I haven't been on a quest yet, but I'm not sure I want to. I mean yea it'd be cool and all, but I've seen several of my friends leave on quests and never come back. Well I did visit them occasionally in Elysium thanks to Nico, my dads' cousin and son of Hades. We met him the summer after I met my dad. He's married to a woman named Aurora, daughter of Iris. They had a daughter that is a year and a half younger than me. By the way I'm now 15 and so is Alice. Obviously because we're twins.

We we're sitting in our Ancient History class right after lunch. I was just staring at the board because we were learning about Ancient Greece and the gods. Neither me, Alice or Stephanie had to pay attention, we lived in the world of the gods. And speaking of Stephanie after the most obvious hint she could give, which was kissing me at our dance at the end of last year, we had started going out.

So after a while I got bored of just staring at the board and looked outside. There were trees beginning to change colors, some leaves blowing on the ground after they had fallen, birds flying south, chipmunks and squirrels gathering nuts for the winter, the Minotaur and six hell hounds, a bunch of- wait the Minotaur and six hell hounds.

I quickly looked over to Alice and Stephanie when I noticed Katharine Storm, a daughter of Zeus that hasn't been claimed yet, but we know that she is, and Hanna Engle staring out the window right at them.

Hanna Engle is still the same bitch she was when she was thirteen. There was only small differences; her breasts were bigger, she was curvier, has slept with like ¾ of the male population in both the Sophomore and Junior class, and has had three abortions, that she'll never admit to, but everyone knows and will do almost anything for twenty bucks.

Katharine, as I told you, is a daughter of Zeus. She has raven black mid-back length hair (common among children of the big three), shocking lightning blue eyes. She is five foot four, and if I wasn't in love with Stephanie, I would probably ask her out, and the fact that she was also technically my aunt kept me back as well, but mostly my love for Stephanie.

Alice still hadn't noticed so when the teacher turned around to write something on the board I quickly crumpled up a small piece of paper and tossed it at her. And with my crappy luck and aim, it went right down her shirt. _Great,_ thought. She looked around to see who had done that and when I waved, to tell her I did it, she glared daggers at me, just like mom does to dad when he really messes up. With a simple gesture of my hand I pointed out the window and when she looked her eyes went wide. When she looked back at me I flashed her three fingers, signaling for her to follow me in three minutes. As the teacher turned around I raised my hand.

"Yes, Percy?" My teacher, Mr. Deddel, asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

He looked up at the clock then said, "Hurry up."

I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to the nearest door. I opened it and ran right to the monsters. As I ran I pressed the silver button on my watch and it turned into my shield and then uncapped Wavebreaker.

I was immediately attacked by two hellhounds. The first one was fairly easy I just had to dodge a head on attack with a simple sidestep and stabbed it in the ribs. The second was a bit harder. I surprised me from the side and I barely had enough time to get my shield up. I was knocked back but I only stumbled. I got back in my stance as it jumped to tackle me and I ducked and thrust my sword into its gut. That's two down and four to go.

I had just finished the third and fourth when Alice finally showed up to help. She snuck up behind the fifth hell hound as it was about to attack me and stabbed it. That left the Minotaur. We always had a plan for each monster. The one we had for the Minotaur was to put on our invisibility hats, sneak up, and stab it in the side. And that's just what we did.

On our way back to class we stopped in the bathrooms to clean up, luckily neither of us had tears in our clothes. When I got out I asked Alice what lie she came up with since I was gone for so long.

"Oh I just said we were having a prank war and that I put laxative in your milk at lunch." she said.

"Oh well that's just great."

"Yea well that's what you get for gluing my favorite book to the ceiling." She said as we got close to our classroom; I took the hint.

"Yea, well you didn't have to pour steak juice on me and set Mrs. O'Leary on me." I yelled at her as we entered the classroom.

"Okay, that's enough! Take your seats." Mr. Deddel said. We did as we were told.

For the rest of the day Hanna was trying to ask me about what she saw during History but I just ignored her. Katharine was the one I was worried about. She was most likely the reason, as well as Alice, Stephanie, and me that they were here. And all throughout the rest of the day I had to get up and excuse myself to the bathroom to keep up the pretense of the prank war and me swallowing a laxative.

As the last period of the day ended I followed Katharine, while getting Alice, Stephanie, and unfortunately Hannah, to her locker.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" She asked looking terrified.

"We're here because of your dad. I bet you've never met him and you live with a parent and step-parent." Alice said. She was always the better one at understanding all this.

"How-?"

"You have ADHD and Dyslexia too, don't you?" Stephanie asked.

"How do you know that?" she asked looking more terrified.

"Well would you like to meet your dad?" I asked.

"He's dead. He was struck by lightning when I was a few months old." She said as she tried to run away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Would you like to meet him?" I asked her again staring into her eyes.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"And you there's something we gotta do before we go any further." I said turning to Hannah.

"What are you talking about?" she said as Stephanie pulled out her Celestial Bronze dagger.

"I just need to touch this to your skin."Stephanie said. She hesitated for a second and then pressed it to her skin. It didn't pass through. Oh great now we gotta take her with us.

"Alright you can come with us."Stephanie said through gritted teeth.

We walked outside to my dads' car.

"Hey dad, we need to go to their houses get them packed and to camp. Ground beef and some pups attacked." I told him as we hopped in.

"Alright, where do you live?" He asked as we piled into the car. Alice got shotgun, Hannah was on the right, Katharine in the middle, and me on the left with Stephanie on my lap, which i was definitely not complaining about. They told my dad where to go and we were off to Katharine's house.

When we got to her house my dad told her mom it was time for Katharine to go to camp, she understood. Katharine took about fifteen minutes to pack and then we went to Hannah's. There was a little more explanation but we finally got on the road to camp.

It was a long and awkward silence. I looked over at Hanna and Katharine every few minutes to see if they were okay. They both had looks of confusion and fear. Things got even worse when Chiron IM'd us.

"Percy!" he shouted. Two things happened because of this. 1) My dad screamed and the car swerved. 2) I got an earful of three girls screaming. I would be deaf in that ear for a while.

"I'm bringing them to camp right now." My dad said to him.

"That's not what I need to tell you. You're being requested by the Olympian council, and you need to, and I quote Lord Zeus, "Get your sea spawn butt here now" so drop what you're doing and just take them with you." And the connection was dropped.

"Wh-what was that!?"Hannah shrieked.

"That was an Iris Message, or IM."Stephanie said.

They, Katharine and Hanna, kept asking questions but we ignored them. We got to the Empire State Building about thirty minutes later. We got out, and with a little coaxing so did Katharine and Hanna, and walked inside.

"Hey Tom, we have an appointment with the Council." My dad said the security man. Interesting fact here Toms' family has been the guard to Olympus since the ancient times.

"Here's the key. Hurry up Zeus isn't happy." He said and we walked over to the elevator. My dad put the key in and the 600th floor button appeared, he pressed it and we were off. The whole way there we had to listen to _Another One Bites the Dust_ by Queen and my dad singing a very off key version. It was embarrassing to say the least. As he was singing Katharine and Hanna began asking questions again.

"Where are we going? Isn't there only like 100 floors?" Katharine asked.

"Do you remember learning about the Greek gods and myths?" I asked. They nodded with a look of confusion painted on their faces.

"Well, to put it simply they never were myths, and they are still alive today as well as all the monsters. Which you saw earlier today."

"That's crazy! You're insane!" Hanna yelled.

"And yet here you are riding an elevator to the _600__th _floor of the Empire State Building." Alice snapped.

"Ok, so then who are our parents?" Katharine asked.

"Well were not allowed to tell you right now but we can tell you that your dad will be here, Katharine." Stephanie said.

"Why can't you?" she asked.

"As for Hanna, well you're a bit of a surprise. We didn't think there were any other demigods in our school besides us and Katharine." Stephanie said completely ignoring Katharine.

"Ok, so then who are your parents?" Katherine asked.

"Well actually they are our grandparents. Alice and my grandparents are Athena and Poseidon, and Stephanie's are Hermes and Nyx."

When we got to the top, and my dad stopped singing, thank the gods, the elevator doors opened. It was still as amazing as all the other times I had been there; whether it was for a quick visit to Grandma Athena, for dates with Stephanie, or Architectural fieldtrips with my mom, who designed all of Olympus after the war. I honestly didn't care for it and was more like dad. If it involved water I was there, unlike Alice she loved it when mom talked about architecture. I started walking down the walkway that led to the throne room when I noticed that Katharine and Hanna weren't with us. I turned around to see them still in the elevator with their mouths hanging and them just staring.

"Come on, we can look around some other time." I shouted at them. The shook their heads and quickly followed.

As we were walking down the streets many of the minor gods, satyrs, Cyclopes, and other magical creatures were bowing or just staring.

"Why are they bowing to us?"Hanna asked.

"They aren't bowing to _us_ they are bowing to my _dad_." Alice said to her.

"Why? He's just some old guy." Hanna said flipping her hair behind her ear.

"He is the Hero of Olympus." I said in a much calmer tone than Alice.

"No he's just an old guy with no job." She said. She was really starting to piss me off.

"At 16 my dad became the Commander of the Half-blood Army of the gods, killed The Crooked One, Kronos, and saved all of Western Civilization. And he has a job; he works for my grandpa." I said.

"Wow that's-"Katharine started but was cut off by Hanna.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? If you do you're crazier than I thought." She said while laughing.

"Hello Grandma, how are you today?"Stephanie asked as we passed Lady Nyx.

"Hello Stephanie, I am fine. Thank you for asking, i would like to stay and chat but i have things to do." She said and then disappeared into the darkness.

When we finally got to the big golden doors they opened and I saw some of my friends from camp as well as some of my dad's friends, and something I never thought I would see.

**OH MY GODS A CLIFFIE!!!!!GASP!!!! LOL. I'm not sure how this is going to go but I want a god to not be there it would be awesome if you could put forth a vote as to which one isn't there. And it has to be a god on the Olympian Council or Hades. Thanks and remember to REVIEW.**


End file.
